Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me
by Alyson Reber
Summary: His hands went to my hips, it was like lava on ice. We just sort of... neutralized each other... BELLA'S POV. My entrance for the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. Rocky Horror Picture Show!


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me**

**Penname: Alyson Reber**

**Movie or TV Show: Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975)**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2**

**---**

_I do not own The Rocky Horror Picture Show, nor do I own Twilight or anything related to either of these (okay, I admit that I do own a french maid outfit, but that is solely for use at the RHPS on Halloween every year since I was 13. _

_I would just like to point out that this is my first ever lemon, so I know it's not that good. Feel free to insult me all you want, you're just confirming something I already know._

_So take that, you people who think that you're so big by putting people down, because I have low expectations for reviews. Your negativity won't hurt me._

**---**

To say that Doctor Carlisle Cullen was a beast was perhaps a little harsh. He was more of a... God. Well, at least in the bedroom. I giggled at the thought of what had happened earlier this evening. He had snuck into my room, disguised as Mike, and then, after I had ruined that fun for him, he had... pursuaded me into letting him have his way with me, something that my Mike had never been able to do.

Doctor Cullen wasn't the type of man I would usually go for... heck, I don't think that under normal circumstances, I would have even bothered being in contact with him at all. But of course, these were under no condition normal circumstances, thus making it acceptable. Who would have thought that I, little virginal Isabella Swan, fiance of Mike Newton, would be capable of letting loose like that. A sudden rush of guilt washed over me. I was with Mike. I promised Mike that he'd be my first. We promised each other that we'd be each other's firsts. I felt the hot tears start pouring down my face, and I knew that I had to get off of this bed, and out of this room. I ran as fast as my skinny chicken legs would carry me, letting my klutzy feet guide me.

Somehow, I ended up in Doctor Cullen's laboratory... yeah, somehow... I didn't come here purposely to find something to poison myself with. Though, I thought that I had seen some cyanide when I was in here earlier...

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud sob coming from the glass tank near me. I walked closer to it. Curious... It didn't have a blanket in it before. There was another sob. I gently pulled the blanket away and gasped in shock at the sight. There, lying on the bottom of the tank was Doctor Cullen's glass tank was his creation, probably the most perfect man known to mankind. He called him Edward. His hair was a vibrant copper, and it was completely messed up, yet somehow, it still looked amazing. It was the kind of hair you wanted to get your hands tangled into. His eyes were an unbelieveable liquid amber color, with little flecks of gold. His face and body seemed to have been hand carved by Aphrodite herself. His skin was pale to the extreme, and his skin seemed to... sparkle. It was also covered in cuts and bite marks.

"Did they do that to you?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper as I lightly touched one of his cuts. He whimpered and nodded. I tisked and ripped off part of my petticoat and I started wrapping it around his hand.

"I'll clean you right up." My fingers accidentally brushed against some of the bare flesh on his palm, and I felt a spark. I'm sure that he felt it too, because he looked at me and then grinned shyly. He was adorable... in a sexy way. I felt... strange...

"I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before." I admitted shyly.  
"I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting" I brought his hand close to my chest and then released it. No... This isn't right. Think about Mike, Bells. You won't make the same mistake again.  
"It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..." AH! What the hell... Screw Mike! I'm going to hell, might as well enjoy sin.

"Now all I want to know is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more" I moved my face closer to his, an then ripped off another piece of my petticoat.  
"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:" I put my hands on his shoulers, and my legs on either side of him.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty" He moved away from me slightly. What the heck. I lightly pulled him towards me.  
"Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night." He ducked down, and I thought he was moving toward my center, but then at the last moment, he moved to the side and then stood up and grinned triumphantly at me. Oh... You fucking tease... I stood up and shimmied as sexily as one could in a small glass tank.

"Then if anything grows" I couln't fight the giggle that escaped at these words, "while you pose  
I'll oil you up and rub you down  
And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand and I need action..." Without warning, Edward grabbed my breasts, and started kneeding them. I fought to supress a moan. His hands were the perfect size for me, like they were made for me, though I knew that Doctor Cullen had sculpted them for himself

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night" My knees gave out from under me, and he caught me. His strong arms slowly and carefully lowered me to the bottom of the tank. He then pressed his cool body to mine and started attacking my neck, chest and stomach with open mouthed kisses. I flipped him over and ground my pelvis into his, feeling his erection through his tiny gold speedo. I giggled.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me- OH!" His fingers had found there way between my thighs and were massaging my hot core. "I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me chill me fulfil me  
Creature of the night." He flipped me over again and pressed his lips to mine. I responded eagerly, almost too much so. He pulled away and I whimpered. He winked at me and then started kissing his way down my my neck. His hands moved from the crotch of my panties up my sides and then behind me to the clasp on my bra. He surprised me by unsnapping it without any difficulty. Even I had trouble with the blasted contraption. Sometimes, I just didn't even bother putting one on. He then took my left nipple into my mouth and started sucking on it. I moaned and he looked up at me, obvious amusement on his face. He moved to the other neglected breast and gave it the same treatment. Doctor Cullen definetly did something right making this wonderful being.

Edward then started going lower again. He got to the waistband of my panties, and then he grabbed them between his teeth and slowly started pulling them down my legs at an obnoxiously slow rate. I moved my hands to assist him, but he pushed them away.

Finally, he got them off of me, and then he started kissing up my leg, as slowly as possible. I swear to god, he was just doing this to tease me. By the time he had gotten to my knee, I had just about had it.

"Touch me!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes at me playfully, and continued his journey up my leg, only slightly faster, and his hand was slowly following. He moved to my pussy and pressed his lips to it. He then darted his tongue out to lick it. The contrast of his cool tongue on my warm core felt amazing. I could barely get a coherent thought through my head. I felt the unfamiliar feeling I had felt earlier tonight, only better, and then... there were fireworks... best way to describe it. I moaned loudly, and I heard him chuckle. He moved back up to me and kissed my lips. I tasted myself on his lips, and surprisingly, it didn't disgust me. I stuck my fingers in the waistband of his speedo and looked at him for permission. He nodded and I pulled them down. I didn't look down. I was actually afraid. If he was any bigger than Doctor Cullen... lord help me.

His hands went to my hips, it was like lava on ice. We just sort of... neutralized each other. He postitioned himself at my entrance, and then entered me with one quick thrust. I gasped. Yup, definetly bigger, yet very pleasant. He stopped moving and looked at me in shock. I glared.

"Keep moving." I said breathlessly. He thrust into me again and again.

"Edward... ungh!" That was basically the only coherent thing I could get out. My hips met his, thrust for thrust. The only sounds filling the room were the sound of skin hitting skin, and the sounds of our heavy breathing and moans. I felt the same feeling I had before.

"EDWARD!" I screamed out, as the fireworks commenced. I felt some cool liquid fill me up inside, and then he collapsed on me. His weight was welcomed on my slight body. He pressed a kiss to mu jugular, and then rolled off of me. I cuddled up to his side and pulled the blanket up over us.

---

_There, that's my entry. I hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't, feel free to tell me!_


End file.
